Major Characters of Season 1
Here is a list of major characters of Season 1 of the CPUCS. Tournament Champions Dark Samus The very first tournament champion, Dark Samus was one of the first fighters to truly demonstrate that CPUs could use tactics and intelligence in battle, defeating King K. Rool in Finals by luring him to the blast zone before opening up her Final Smash to trap him for the victory. Dark Samus was also the first fighter to be defeated by Vincent in Thug Finals, and was retroactively the first Dark Realm fighter to appear in the CPUCS. Incineroar Despite a weak first appearance, Incineroar proceeded to sweep his second tournament, taking out Lucina, a major performer in the tournament, in the process. Incineroar was a heel in his Season 1 appearances, with commentators noting that he was a complainer on top of his extremely dirty performances. He was defeated by Kirby, the gutsiest fighter of Season 1, in finals of the invitational. Zelda Zelda, in her debut appearance, not only took the tournament by storm with her immensely powerful Final Smash but also became the first fighter to defeat Vincent in Thug Finals. Zelda continued to put on powerful appearances in her remaining Season 1 appearances, including a close loss to Kirby in semifinals of the invitational, the first battle of their long rivalry. Link In his debut appearance, Link made major impressions through the creative uses of his projectiles, ability to land his Final Smashes, and his willingness to go out of his way for a win. Furthermore, Link impressed the commentators by defeating Vincent in Thug Finals and clearing several rounds of brackets at the invitational. Kirby Kirby made big waves in his first appearance in VINCENT'S REVENGE, making unexpected plays and throwing out strong moves to win battles, only being eliminated in Finals by Link, another strong fighter. Despite this strong performance, Kirby truly emerged as a major player in the Invitational, where he defeated Shulk, Lucina, Zelda, and finally feared buster Incineroar, all of whom were strong contenders, to take home the title of Season 1 Grand Champion. This strong performance would lead to his sponsorship, becoming the first sponsored fighter in the CPUCS in the next season. Other Characters Vincent Making his debut, Vincent set the CPU Tournaments apart from the old Smash 4 tournaments with his unexpected appearance to challenge tournament champions in the very first Thug Finals. In these appearances Vincent's power and disrespect shone through. When he experienced his first defeat at the hands of Zelda, he took it as an opportunity to join the battle in brackets. Vincent's Season 1 brackets appearances were generally weak, but his dominating performance in Thug Finals matches established him as a force to be reckoned with. Ridley Ridley made big waves in all of his Season 1 appearances with gutsy, crowd-pleasing plays, including dragging fighters off-stage, an early KO of Pichu by manipulating the blast zones, connecting his Final Smash with King K. Rool offstage, and taking himself out in his battle against Incineroar to send a message. For these thrilling performances, Ridley earned for himself the nickname of the "People's Champ". Lucina Lucina gave numerous thrilling performances in her debut tournament, PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................ :*, most famously her Semifinals battle against Shulk, where she made many impressive techs and lightning plays. While she was eliminated by Incineroar, missed all but one Final Smash, and made generally average results the rest of the season, she left a major impression on CPUCS fans, especially lead commentator and CPUCS founder Alpharad. Shulk Shulk had several memorable moments in Season 1, both of his most famous moments coming in PLEASE SUBSCRIBE PLEASE................ :*: In Round 2, he engaged Inkling in battle and was present as Inkling got stuck in the waters beneath the stage on Jungle Japes for more than three minutes, and in Semifinals he engaged Lucina in her most famous match, putting on a good show despite losing. Daisy Daisy made several appearances throughout Season 1, generally dominating battles with quick aerials and a strong Final Smash. However, she often failed to punish her opponents properly, leading to defeats by fighters such as Zelda. Snake Solid Snake made appearances in many tournaments throughout Season 1, making it far through brackets by relying on his numerous projectiles and surprisingly fast aerial attacks. Snake gained a minor following in Season 1 before dropping off in Season 2. Zero Suit Samus Zero Suit Samus became the first fighter to defeat Vincent outside of Thug Finals, beating him in his very first brackets appearance in VINCENT'S REVENGE and making it through several rounds of brackets before being eliminated by future Invitational winner Kirby. Samus lost some respect at the Invitational, where she became the only fighter to ever place 17th in a tournament, losing to Shulk in play-ins before the elimination rounds began. See also * [[Major Characters of Season 2|Major Characters of Season 2]] * [[Major Characters of Season 3|Major Characters of Season 3]] * [[Major Characters of Season 4|Major Characters of Season 4]] Category:Season 1 Category:Characters